deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael vs Falco Lombardi
Raphael vs Falco Lombardi is a What-if Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Starfox! Which cocky and crude animal will win? Interlude Wiz:In a team of 4,there's always a cool leader..... Boomstick: Or a brains expert and someone useless........ Wiz:But these two combatants are more like the cocky and crude type Boomstick: Raphael of the TMNT Wiz:And Falco, Fox's Right Hand Man Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz:And It's our job to see their weapons,armor and skills, to see who would win in a death battle..... Raphael https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBROsFSQdeU Wiz:Rahael is the second oldest brother of the other TMNT. He has a short-tempered personality. Boomstick:He's the kind of turtle who is sarcastic and tough........and is sometimes a dick. Wiz:Raphael may not be the sharpest turtle in the team but he is hands down the strongest. Boomstick:And since he's a ninja he can be stealthly too. ''' Wiz: Though he prefers fighting than being stealthy. '''Boomstick:Rapahel's main weapons are his Sais. They can be used to stab people with. As we mention before they are best used to block and are awesome close ranged offense weapons. Wiz:Even though Rapahel is best with his trust sais he has some more weapons in his arsenal. Boomstick:Those weapons are kunai,shrukiens,a bow and arrow,Tonfa(Wood Sticks with handles),and Brass Knuckles. Wiz::Raphael maybe tough on the outside but deep down he cares for his brothers. Boomstick: His hot-headness is his greatest downfall......he always prefer fighting before thinking things through. Wiz:Not to mention he can easily be angry. Boomstick: As well as being a ninja, Rapahel has martial arts skills called Taj-U-t..... Wiz:Tajutsu.He's very skilled with it too. Boomstick:Anyway, This is one turtle you don't want to mess around with! Falco Lombardi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsOEGPLa1Z4 Wiz::Falco Lombradi is Fox"s Right Hand Man. Boomstick: After joining Starfox he turned into an Arwing Pilot and became a badass bird. Wiz:Falcon actually. Boomstick: Anyway, Falco grew up in Corneria and later joined Starfox. Wiz: He aided Fox in destroying Andross. Eh..the weirdest Nintendo villain I have ever seen Boomstick:(mummers monkey with rayman hands.) Wiz:Falco is a agile fighter,he can easily dodge attacks from close-range to long-range. Boomstick: On to the non-boring stuff. He has some pretty sweet weapons. One of them is a grenade.Another is a sniper rifle Wiz:He also has a machine gun.But on to his MAIN weapons. The first one i- Boomstick:A sweet blaster that shoots lasers and best of all....it doesn't SPAM! Wiz:Falco Phantasm is where Falco quickly dashes at the opponent, leaving a trail of blueish-tinted afterimages behind him.. Boomstick: He can surrounded himself with FIRE! and then rushes into his opponent with full force. Wiz: He has a Reflector for defensive capabilities as well. Boomstick: His air game is preety sick too. But when times are tough he uses A FREAKIN TANK! Wiz:Falco's downfall is his arrogant personality. It went so far,to the point he left Starfox and created his own team! And then joined Starfox again. Boomstick:But anyway Falco will still be my main in Smash no matter how much he was nerfed. Falco: Hands of my prey! Boomstick: Dick.... Fight It wasn't an ordinary day for the Tmnt turtles...it was Master Splinter's Birthday.So the turtles were throwing a surprise party! Leonardo and Donatello were setting up decorations in the sewers,while Michelangelo and Raphael were disguised as humans and went to a local pizzeria. Meanwhile... Falco Lombradi was taking a break and flying towards Earth. He landed in NYC. The people exclaimed:"It's a bird" "No! It's a plane" Someone yelled in the crowd:IDIOTS! It's a bird and a plane!" As Falco got out every human started to hide in the buildings and watch the mysterious bird walk on the sidewalk. Suddenly,the bird's stomach was growling.. Falco:I'm starving.. Raphael and Mikey were holding a lot of boxes of pizza wobbling in there shoulders. Mikey:Where did all the people go? Raph:Relax..this is good for us. As they went into the alley where there sewer was they saw a bluebird walking in the sidewalk. Mikey suddenly got scared. Mikey yelled:QUICK HIDE! Raph:IDIOT! NOW HE HEARD US! Falco spotted walking mutant ninja turtles arguing with a lot of PIZZA! Falco started to drool as he walked to the turtles. Falco:Yo! Can I have a slice I'm starving! Rapahel:Hell No! Mikey:Yeah, these are for Master Splinter! Falco was so hungry he would do anything for a slice. He took out his blaster, as Raphael and Mikey put down the pizzas and took out their Sais and Nunchulks. Mikey:Prepare to get Shell- Falco shot a laser to Mikey and Mikey groaned and collapsed to the floor. Raph:MIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! (What Raph didn't know was that Michelangelo was just unconscious not dead) Raph:Your going to pay for that! Falco:Hmph... Raph:Don't play cool with me! Falco:Whatever.. Raph:BE QUIET! DAMNNIT! I WILL TURN YOU INTO CHOPPED..uhhh.... Falco...:Falcon Raph:SHUT UP! (Cue-Area 6) Fight! Falco jumped back and fired a blaster. Raphael easily dodged it. Raphael then came sprinting towards Falco.He decided to take care of this falcon with fists. Raphael throws the first punch and Falco parries the attack. After that, Falco aimed a kick straight to the stomach. Raph:Ugh.. Raphael took out his brass knuckles and pounded his fists together. Falco got into a fighting pose. Raphael and Falco kept sparring and fighting until Raphael managed to land a uppercut that sent Falco flying. Falco then took out two blasters and fired. Raphael barely dodged them. He then took out his tonfas and attempted to stab Falco but it got blasted it the process. Raph:Damn! Raphael punched Falco in the torso in frustration. Falco coughed out a little blood and staggered. He jumped up onto a building rooftop. As Raphael tried to tail Falco and toward kunais and shurkiens alike but not one of them hit Falco. As Falco and Raphael reached to the top. Falco got out a blaster and Raphael took out his Sais. (Cue-Star Wolf) Falco fired but missed. Raphael dashed towards Falco and stabbed his blaster. Falco:Ugh... Falco dodged Raphael's stabs and kicked Raphael.Raphael was ..........MADDER THEN EVER. Raph: DIE ALREADY He tried to slice and stab Falco like a hack and slash game. Falco slowly backed away till he was at the edge. Falco quickly dodged using Falco Phantasm. Raphael blinded in anger didn't realize Falco was gone and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed and slashed into a majestic combo. Little did he know Falco was right behind him. Falco:Gotcha He surrounded himself with fire and slammed towards Raphael. Falco quickly grabbed one of Raph"s sais. As Raphael fell to the ground but regained his balanced. He was slightly burned but fine. Until.... SHINK!!!!! Raphael was pinned by in if his own sais. Where was he pinned? His fucking torso! Falco gave a smile seeing his planned worked and decided to finish things for once in for all. As Raphael was slowly dying, Falco took out a grenade. He then jumped off the building rooftop.He stuffed the grenade into Raphael's screaming mouth. He quickly ran away with help of Falco Phantasm. BOOM! Raphael's body blew up into a bloody mess...the only thing left of Raphael was.....nothing. K.O! Falco walked back to his Arwing. Falco:That should shut him up. Results Boomstick: That death...................was BEAUTIFUL! Wiz: Uhhhh..... anway. Falco was superior in almost ever way. Boomstick: Falco could easily counter all of Raph's arsenal and has WAY more experience. Wiz: Falco is also quite witty,being able to think on his feet. His arrogant nature was the perfect way to test Raphael's patience. Boomstick: Raphael isn't the sharpest turtle either. Wiz: Finally,Raphael stands no chance against of Falco mainly because of his anger issues and weak weapons. Boomstick: Raphael sure had a mouthful on this one. Wiz: The Winner is Falco Lombradi Next Time A male voice is heard. ???:....... ???:8 Trigram 64 Palms! (Cue Naruto's Main Theme) Neji Hyuga! VS Ty Lee! Who would you be rooting for? Raphael Falco Lombardi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Aravy2002 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015